Chrudson
by mad4tv
Summary: Since the writers didn't write a first meeting scene for Chris and Hudson, I thought I would have a go. This is the story version (I converted it from the script that I wrote a while ago) of how I imagined that they met. This would have appeared in episode 6676 (aired 1st July 2013). Only the plot and Chris' TAFE mates are my own invention; everything else is courtesy of Neighbours
1. Chapter 1

_Since the writers didn't write a first meeting scene for Chris and Hudson, I thought I would have a go. This is the story version (I converted it from the script that I wrote a while ago) of how I imagined that they met. This would have appeared in episode 6676 (aired 1__st__ July 2013). Only the plot and Chris' TAFE mates are my own invention; everything else is courtesy of Neighbours. _

**Chapter 1**

Chris was walking through the university campus with his TAFE mates, Alex, Jack and Sean. Jack – as usual- had his head in is phone. Sean poked him.

"Do you ever put that thing down?"

"Yeah, sounds great" Jack replied, clearly not paying attention. The other boys sniggered and shook their heads. Jack's eyes widened, "uh guys, I think we might have to scrap our plans for tonight, apparently a huge storm's gonna hit"

Alex rolled his eyes, "great" he said, sarcastically.

Behind them a voice broke in "I know, I wanted to fit another training session in as well!"

Jack spun around and grinned, "Hudson!" he exclaimed, "hey mate"

He pulled him into a hug. Chris watched, slightly confused. He took notice of this new guy: he was very attractive, dark hair, dark eyes and a muscular build. Chris shook his head, 'don't get ahead of yourself Pappas' he told himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jack who was still buzzing about his friend, "You remember Sean and Alex, right?"

Hudson chuckled and nodded, "how could I forget?" then shook their hands. He noticed Chris, who was still staring at him, both in confusion and interest "Hey" he said, smiling.

Hudson noted this stranger in front of him: he was very attractive with his dark messy hair, deep blue eyes and cute freckles.

"Hey" Chris responded then looked away nervously

"Oh Hudson, this is Chris- he's in our TAFE class. Chris, this is Hudson, an old mate of mine" Jack said.

Hudson pretended to be offended "'an old mate'?" he quoted.

Jack got defensive, "well I haven't seen you in years!" he turned to Chris, "Hudson and I used to live in the same street, we went through school together, but then he decided to be **different** when we left!"

Hudson shrugged, "Well I'm not interested in mechanics"

"Whoare**-**" Chris realised what he was about to say and corrected himself, "what are you interested in?"

Hudson grinned, realising Chris' near-mistake and replied, "Swimming"

Jack playfully punched Hudson's shoulder, "Yeah, Hudson's gonna be a world champion swimmer, aren't you?"

Hudson held up his fingers, which were crossed, "here's hoping!"

"Well we should drink to that" Sean said, "We have time before the storm, don't we?"

Jack checked his phone "Yeah. Are you guys up for it?"

They all nodded in agreement.

_Thanks for reading! There is one more part which I will upload soon. Please rate and review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At Charlie's the guys were sitting at a table having a laugh. Once all of their glasses were empty Hudson stood up.

"Another round?" he suggested

The others all agreed. Chris looked at Hudson, who smiled at him, before going to the counter. Jack and Alex noticed this and shared an amused look.

"You fancy him, don't you?" Jack stated

Chris quickly and obstinately denied it

"You couldn't be more obvious" Jack laughed

"It's irrelevant either way"

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because he's straight"

Jack and Alex grinned at each other and Sean raised his eyebrows

"Sure" Sean said quietly

"Isn't he?" Chris queried

"Why don't you ask him?" Alex suggested

"You can't **ask** someone that!" Chris argued

"Are you gay or straight?" Jack asked, casually

As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Chris responded, "Gay"

"There you go- you can ask someone that!" Alex said, smugly

"You can't ask someone that you don't know" Chris objected, "I mean, if he's straight I've basically said to him 'I think you're gay' or 'I fancy you', which no straight guy is gonna want to hear."

"Okay then, your loss" Jack said, teasingly

Chris sighed. He suddenly remembered something that his ex, Aidan, had said to him before they got together: 'You don't know if you don't ask, right?' "You're right" Chris said, suddenly

"About what?" the others asked simultaneously

Chris stood up and joined Hudson at the counter. Hudson smiled when he saw him approach.

"Hey"

"Hey. I just thought I'd help you with the drinks. I mean, there's five of us and you've only got 2 hands- not like an Octopus which has eight-"

"Octopuses don't have hands" Hudson replied, amused.

"Yeah, I know" Chris babbled, "I mean, not some kind of multi-handed alien. I know you're not an alien, well if you are an alien you're a very human-like one" he gave up, "Do you know what? Just ignore me"

Hudson laughed, then glanced over at the table.

"Look, I know there's supposed to be a storm tonight but would you want to come back here later for another drink? Just the two of us?"

Chris looked intrigued, "are you asking me out?"

Hudson bit his lip, "depends. Are you gay or straight?"

"Gay" Chris responded confidently- he knew where this was going.

"Then yeah, I am"

"Sounds good"

They smiled at each other and Hudson passed him a small piece of paper.

"Here's my number" he said, looking at the paper

Chris looked bemused, "do you usually carry around a piece of paper with your number on it?"

Hudson shook his head, "no. I was planning on giving it to you at some point"

Chris smiled, and put the piece of paper in his pocket

"I'll text you later" he said, still smiling. Hudson nodded and collected the new drinks.


End file.
